'Born to be a Superstar' Beats its Other Rival Shows
September 1, 2014 IBC-13’s Born to be a Superstar bested its rival shows on Kapamiyla and Kapuso networks based from Mega Manila TV Ratings by Kantar Media/TNS Philippines. Yesterday on August 31, the reality show garner with 34.4% against the Kapuso network's Sa Puso ni Dok received with 10.4% and the Kapamilya network's'' I Do'' only received 16.4%. The rating of Born to be a Superstar placed it lead at no.1 in the primetime race last Saturday and Sunday, respectively. Another IBC-13 programs made it to last Sunday's primetime Top 20 with Who Wants to be a Millionaire?. The country's favorite game show hosted by Drew Arellano registered 31.7% beating Rated K which got 23.5% and Kapuso Mo, Jessica Soho which only got 21.6% 'TOP 30 DAYTIME AND PRIMETIME PROGRAMS IN MEGA MANILA' (August 29 to September 1, 2014; Kantar Media/TNS Philippines) 'August 29, 2014 (Friday)' #''Voltron Man'' (IBC) - 34.8% #''Janella: A Teen Princess'' (IBC) - 32.1% #''Hawak Kamay'' (ABS-CBN) - 29.3% #''Express Balita'' (IBC) - 29.1% #''Ikaw Lamang'' (ABS-CBN) - 28.9% #''TV Patrol'' (ABS-CBN) - 27.6% #''Kailangan Kita'' (IBC) - 25.8% #''Two Sides of Ana (Dalawang Mukha ni Ana)'' (TreseBella) (IBC) - 23.7% #''Prue Love'' (ABS-CBN) - 22.1% #''Only Me and You'' (IBC) - 21.1% #''Nino'' (GMA) - 20.7% #''Sana Bukas Pa Ang Kahapon'' (ABS-CBN) - 19.7% #''My Destiny'' (GMA) - 18.2% #''24 Oras'' (GMA) - 18.1% #''Be Careful With My Heart'' (ABS-CBN) - 14.8% #''APO Tanghali Na!'' (IBC) - 14.4% #''Ang Dalawang Mrs. Real'' (GMA) - 14.2% #''The Singing Bee'' (ABS-CBN) - 13.0% #''It's Showtime'' (ABS-CBN) - 12.8% #''Eat Bulaga!'' (GMA) - 12.7% #''My BFF'' (GMA) - 12.5% #''The Half Sisters'' (GMA) - 11.6% #''Dading'' (GMA) - 10.6% #''Dragon Ball Z Kai'' (GMA) - 10.4% #''Bleach'' (GMA) - 10.2% 'August 30, 2014 (Saturday)' #''La Teniente'' (TreseBella) (IBC) - 29.1% #''Killer Karaoke'' (IBC) - 28.9% #''Maya Loves Sir Chief'' (IBC) - 27.5% #''Wansapanataym'' (ABS-CBN) - 26.4% #''Maalaala Mo Kaya'' (ABS-CBN) - 24.9% #''Home Sweetie Home'' (ABS-CBN) - 22.3% #''Mga Kwento ni Marc Logan'' (ABS-CBN) - 19.6% #''Magpakailanman'' (GMA) - 19.1% #''SpongeBob SquarePants'' (IBC) - 18.7% #''APO Tanghali Na!'' (GMA) - 17.6% #''It's Showtime'' (ABS-CBN) / Love Notes (IBC) - 16.7% #''Marian'' (GMA) - 15.9% #''Pepito Manaloto Ang Tunay Na Kuwento'' (GMA) - 15.7% #''Ipaglaban Mo!'' (ABS-CBN) - 14.4% #''Celebrity Bluff'' (GMA) - 13.9% #''I Do'' (ABS-CBN) - 13.0% #''Kapamilya Blockbusters: Street Fighter'' (ABS-CBN) - 12.4% #''Eat Bulaga!'' (GMA) / TV Patrol Weekend (ABS-CBN) - 12.9% #''S.O.C.O. (Scene of the Crime Operatives)'' (ABS-CBN) - 11.8% #''Failon Ngayon'' (ABS-CBN) - 10.8% #''Kamen Rider Fourze'' (IBC) - 10.6% #''Larva'' / Monsuno (GMA) - 10.5% #''Imbestigador'' (GMA) - 10.4% #''I-Witness'' (GMA) - 9.7% #''KapinoyLand'' (IBC) - 8.7% 'August 31, 2014 (Sunday)' #''Born to be a Superstar'' (IBC) - 34.4% #''Who Wants to be a Millionaire?'' (IBC) - 31.7% #''Sunday Sinemaks: Oo Na, Sige Na'' (IBC) - 27.9% #''Wansapanatym'' (ABS-CBN) - 27.6% #''Dingdong n' Lani'' (IBC) - 25.4% #''Rated K'' (ABS-CBN) - 23.5% #''Goin' Bulilit'' (ABS-CBN) - 21.7% #''Kapuso Mo, Jessica Soho'' (GMA) - 21.6% #''Ismol Family'' (GMA) - 18.0% #''I Do'' (ABS-CBN) - 16.4% #''Kapuso Movie Festival: Cats and Dogs'' (GMA) - 15.9% #''TV Partol Weekend'' (ABS-CBN) - 15.3% #''SundayToons: The Tigger Movie'' (IBC) - 13.8% #''Tom and Jerry Kids Show'' (GMA) - 11.1% #''Gandang Gabi Vice!'' (ABS-CBN) / 24 Oras Weekend (GMA) - 11.0% #''ASAP 19'' (ABS-CBN) - 10.8% #''Sa Puso ni Dok'' (GMA) - 10.4% #''Pokemon'' (GMA) - 10.3% #''The Buzz 15'' (ABS-CBN) - 9.9% #''Born to be Wild'' (GMA) - 9.7% #''Luv U'' (ABS-CBN) - 9.6% #''I Bilib'' (GMA) - 9.5% #''Asian Horror Stories'' (GMA) - 8.7% #''FIBA Basketball World Cup Spain 2014'' (ABS-CBN) - 8.6% #''Hey it's Fans Day!'' (IBC) - 8.1% 'September 1, 2014 (Monday)' #''Janella: A Teen Princess'' (IBC) - 35.8% #''Voltron Man'' (IBC) - 34.3% #''Express Balita'' (IBC) - 32.1% #''TV Patrol'' (ABS-CBN) - 30.1% #''Hawak Kamay'' (ABS-CBN) - 28.9% #''Ikaw Lamang'' (ABS-CBN) / Two Sides of Ana (Dalawang Mukha ni Ana) (TreseBella) (IBC) - 27.1% #''Kailangan Kita'' (IBC) - 26.8% #''Pure Love'' (ABS-CBN) - 23.1% #''Nino'' (GMA) - 19.8% #''Sana Bukas Pa Ang Kahapon'' (GMA) - 19.3% #''Only Me and You'' (IBC) - 18.1% #''My Destiny'' (GMA) - 17.9% #''24 Oras'' (GMA) - 17.4% #''Ang Dalawang Mrs. Real'' (GMA) - 15.7% #''APO Tanghali Na!'' (GMA) - 14.2% #''It's Showtime'' (ABS-CBN) - 13.5% #''Be Careful With My Heart'' (ABS-CBN) - 13.0% #''Eat Bulaga!'' (GMA) - 12.6% #''The Half Sisters'' (GMA) - 11.8% #''Dading'' (GMA) - 10.8% #''The Ryzza Mae Show'' (GMA) - 10.4% #''I Hear Your Voice'' (GMA) - 9.9% #''Bleach'' (GMA) - 9.8% #''Pretty Man'' (ABS-CBN) - 10.8% #''My BFF'' (GMA) - 10.4%